!~*~*Mina & Andrew~*~*~!
by Strawberry
Summary: Ever wonder how Mina and Andrew got together, ever think it had to do with Serena and Darien getting together?


Ever wonder how Mina and Andrew got together, ever think it had to do with Serena and Darien getting together?

!~*~*Mina & Andrew~*~*~!

By: Strawberry

I don't own Sailor Moon the TV show or any of the characters

Genre: Romance

Mina looked over and Serena and Darien, they where sitting in a booth at the Arcade. Ever since they remembered there pasts and got together Mina had been miserable. Sure she would never admit it but she had a crush on Darien, a big crush but she knew that she could never get him because 1st there was Him and Raye (as raye said) and now there was Him and Serena. As much as she wanted to she couldn't break them up…. Serena was one of her best friends.

: ~: ~: ~ Andrew's POV: ~: ~: ~

I looked across the Arcade at Mina staring at Serena and Darien, she had it bad all right but so did I… for Serena! Yeah I know what your thinking, your thinking I could have had the chance to get her cause she had a huge crush on me but I didn't develop these feelings until they started going out and I know for a fact it was the same with Mina. Maybe we're just jealous we can't get a good steady relationship like that as fast as Serena and Darien did or maybe we where head over heels in love with those 2. I went to the back of the kitchen and got another milkshake for Serena and brought it over.

"My treat Serena." I said, she smiled at me and drank the thing in like 2 seconds! Then Mina walked over to the table and sat on the other side of Darien; I sat on the other side of Serena.

"H-Hey Mina." Darien said as Mina batted her eyes and moved closer

"Hi Andrew." Serena said as I moved closer to her, she then looked at Mina

"Mina can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked Mina, Mina then nodded disappointedly.

After Serena walked away to talk to Mina Darien turned his attention to me.

"Hey man do you think you could kinda come back later, I don't mean to be rude but see all the dates me and Serena have been on someone would join us and so we're never really alone so do you mind?" Darien asked me so politely oh man what was I thinking?!?!? This guy was like my brother and I was trying to steal his girlfriend!

Meanwhile…

: ~: ~: ~ Mina's POV: ~: ~: ~

"Can you please give me and Darien a little privacy, you know you and Andrew always seem to be around when me and Darien are on a date." Serena said puzzled, she was kinda stupid at times, a true blonde. I laughed at this comment.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked me

"Oh nothing." I said

I mean no offense to Serena but she wasn't exactly Darien type, he was Hot and smart and strong and brave while Serena was a beauty, kinda ditzy and clumsy, a total wimp no offense to her and well pretty dam lazy. And she may be bright but well… what a minute am I actually dissing my best friend and trying to find a reason her boyfriend wants to be with her.

"Sorry, I'll go." I said as I walked out of the café, I looked in the window and saw her put her head on his chest and them talk.

"What's wrong with me" I mummerd to myself, maybe it had to do with Valentines 1 week away, maybe I was just so lonely lately. I walked over to Lita's house, she probably is the only person who knew my true feelings for Darien.

"Hey girl!" she said as she opened the door

"Hi…" I said glumly

"Darien?" she questioned me

"Uh-Huh" I replied

"Listen Mina, all the scouts go through this liking Darien phase, I mean we spend most of our time around him and Serena and he always comes to save us when we're in trouble, and he like the ideal boyfriend." Lita said

"Have you gone through it?" I asked

"Well no, it happened when you build a relationship with him, Raye and him became friends and she liked him, Him and Amy seem to bound over books I just haven't found anything to talk to him about." She said logically

"But that's the thing Lita, we haven't bonded!" I said as I walked in the warm house

"Why's the heat on, it's like 55 degrees outside." I said

"Never mind that, well here's a thought, maybe you think of Darien as a perfect guy with no flaws and that's why you like him." She said

"Hey what's with this psychiatrist stuff?" I asked

"My uncles one." She said

"Oh" I replied just then my cell phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"Mina? Hey it's Darien, Serena gave me this number, you left your jacket at the arcade and she wanted me to call you while she goes to bathroom. Stop by my apartment later and pick it up."

"O-Ok." I said and hung up the phone

"Who was it?" Lita asked

"Guess." I said

"Darien." She said jokingly but when I didn't say that she was wrong she looked up at me

"You're kidding!" she said

"Nope!" I squealed

"Why'd he call

"Wants me to stop at his apartment later to "pick up my jacket", I left it at the arcade." I said, just then Lita started laughing, "and your excited, you'll be there like 2 minutes and Serena probably will be there, do you know how protective she is of him?" Lita asked

"Maybe not." I said slyly

"Mina your not seriously thinking of telling Darien your felling for him?!?!? You've lost it!" Lita screamed

I looked at her ashamed; I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Mina, promise me you'll let him and Serena be… there happy" she said

"Lita, I have to tell him." I said quickly as I ran out the door

: ~: ~: ~ Andrew's POV: ~: ~: ~

"Serena, can I tell you something, I think I love you." I said into the mirror,

"No that's all wrong." I mummerd

"Serena Darien's all wrong for you but I can make you happy." I practiced again

"NO!" I yelled at my reflection

I left my apartment and headed to Serena's; I told her I'd watch Sammy while she was gone. Thank god for little brothers!

I rang the doorbell

"Hey Andrew." Serena said as she put on an earring

"H-H-Hi" I managed to say, just then Sammy ran passed me, pushing me into Serena, into a KISS!

TO BE CONTINUED! REVIEW!


End file.
